1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image file sorting method, an image file sorting device, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a method to input a keyword to image data read by a scanner or the like to associate the same so as to enhance the convenience at the time of search or the like.
For example, there are the methods in which (1) a user manually inputs the keyword, and (2) a character string recognized in an image range specified by a mouse is set as the keyword.
In the technique disclosed in JP-A-11-238072, the keyword is extracted from a full-text recognized document by indexing.
However, in the conventional keyword input methods (1) and (2), there has been a problem that the user has to manually specify the keyword and the keyword extracting range when saving the image file.
In the conventional technique disclosed in JP-A-11-238072, although an automatic keyword extraction is possible, sometimes the keyword is not correctly extracted, so that there has been a problem of low accuracy.